Discovering a Magic Lamp/The Cave of Wonders disappeared/Jafar's failed attempt
Here is how Aladdin, Mickey Mouse, and his friends found a magic lamp in Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. At last, the group followed Carpet to the location of the lamp on top of the big hill. Mickey Mouse: Well, let's hope Carpet knows where to look. Roxas: Only one way to find out. They pass through a long cave, until they emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the centre of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It is surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light. Aladdin, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Scrooge begins to cross the bridge. Scrooge McDuck: Alright, Lads, let's carry on to that top of the pillar. Aladdin: (to Abu) Wait here with the others, Abu. Abu: (grumbles in annoyance til he spotted a pineapple shaped ruby in the palms of a statue) Oooh! Aladdin, Mickey, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Donald, Goofy, and Scrooge climbs the stairs quickly, while Carpet and the others sees Abu and grabs his tail trying in vain to hold him back. Aladdin finally reaches the Magic Lamp. Mickey Mouse: So, that's the Magic Lamp! Aladdin: This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to... P.J.: Uh, Aladdin, we have a big problem down here! Aladdin, Mickey, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Donald, Goofy, and Scrooge looked down and saw Abu break free of Carpet's hold and lunge toward the jewel. Aladdin: Abu! No! Once Abu got the ruby, the Cave of Wonders shouted. Cave of Wonders: Infidels! Abu: Uh-oh. Max Goof: Now, you’ve done it! Terra: And I thought Dijon was getting in trouble for treasure! Cave of Wonders: You have touched the forbidden treasure! So, Abu puts the jewel back to where it rightly belongs as it started to melt. Cave of Wonders: Now you will never again see the light of day! Scrooge McDuck: Let's get out of here! Aladdin, Mickey, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Donald, Goofy, and Scrooge raced down the steps, but they flatten into a ramp, and they skies down until they flies into the air with Goofy hollering. The water has turned into lava. They were falling toward it, when all of a sudden, Carpet appears and catches them along with the rest of Mickey's friends. Abu is standing on one of the rocks of the bridge. They looked left and right and sees rocks exploding into lava. Abu: Help! Help! Help! Mickey Mouse: Hold on, Abu! Then, Carpet races over and Aladdin grabbed him, just as the last rock is exploding. Aladdin: Gotcha! Whoa! Carpet, let’s move! As Carpet dodge some falling rocks, Abu is holding on to Aladdin's head (as well as covering Aladdin's eye too) in fear. Aladdin: Abu! Abu! There was no time for panic! Huh? Start panicking. WHOOOOAAAA!!!! Mickey and his friends: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (plus Goofy's holler) Then, Carpet goes into a dive, then through another cave. Finally, they emerge through the internal entrance. Outside, the cave begins to growl and close. Carpet and company are almost to the top when a boulder drops on Carpet, sending it to the floor. Aladdin grabs onto the rock wall and holds on with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy holding onto him. He sees the old man at the top, within reach. Aladdin: Help us out. The Old Man: Throw me the lamp. Aladdin: I can’t hold on. Give me your hand. The Old Man: First give me the lamp. As Aladdin does so, he gave the old man the lamp. The Old Man: (evilly laughs) Yes! At last! As Abu tries to help Aladdin, the old man kicks him and grabs his hand. Mickey Mouse: Abu! Aladdin: What are you doing? The Old Man: Giving you your reward. (revealing to be Jafar) Your internal reward! Just before Jafar uses his knife to stab Aladdin, Abu bites his arm. Jafar: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!! Aladdin: Uh! Jafar: (throws Abu at Aladdin, Mickey and the others) Aladdin: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!!! Mickey, Donald and Goofy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (as Goofy holler) Dewey: Uncle Donald! Sora: Mickey! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Hold on, Mickey! We're coming! As for Carpet and company, they finally frees their selves from the boulder and catches Aladdin, Abu, Mickey, Donald and Goofy as the rocks falls. Cave of Wonders: (roars and collapsed) At last, the Cave of Wonders finally disappears. Jafar: (evilly laughs) It's mine. (took off his old man disguise) It's all mine. I... (realized that the Magic Lamp was gone) What is it? No! The Phantom Blot: It can't be! How did the Lamp disappeared? Magica De Spell: What does that means? Merlock: That means... Villains: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Meanwhile in the palace of Agrabah, the Sultan came to see how Jasmine was doing. Sultan: Jasmine? Oh, Dearest. What’s wrong? Jasmine: Jafar... has... done something... terrible. (looks as if she’s been crying) Sultan: There, there, there, My child, we’ll set it right. Now, tell me everything. Maid Marian: What should we do, Sylvia? Aqua: There must be some way to see if Aladdin, Mickey, Sora, and the others are okay. Sylvia Marpole: We must get the girls and find Aladdin, Mickey, and the others, I know where they are now. So, they took off to find the girls and set out to where they could be right now. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225